


Scandalous

by xXxBishopxXx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Paying Carlos, Slash, Smut, Stripper Nikolai, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/pseuds/xXxBishopxXx
Summary: When Carlos had first been pulled into the club, he had not thought that he would be the one with lust pulsating throughout his eyes, body tensed, edged forwards on the seat – eager to fulfil his desire of the hunt.Or: Carlos gets dragged into a strip club and a certain Silver Wolf is hungry.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. That's all I can say as to why this was made. 
> 
> For those interested; this fic is named Scandalous after the song..."Scandalous" - it's played in the GTA 5 strip club, so you can imagine where I got the idea from. 
> 
> Please note: I am no professional. I write for fun. Sorry about any and all mistakes.

There was a slim line between what was deemed right by the overbearing society, and what was deemed completely and utterly wrong. The unsteady balance of sinfulness that could cloud an individual’s mind and body – some people might wonder how one could turn so easily to sin – but with the erotic sway of muscular hips against a light reflecting silver pole made no doubt in Carlos’ mind that he would be stalking down the sinful side that night.

Oh, it had to be illegal how those hips shifted in such a trance inducing way. Carlos had to rub the back of his hand against his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling over himself like a horny dog, which he might as well have been considering the bugle forming in the confinement of his pants.

What had started out as night of celebration for a job well down had somehow ended up with them in a strip club. Carlos couldn’t recall if it was Murphy or Jill who had dragged them inside once they had finished their drinks at another bar. Yet here he was, no idea where the others had gotten off too, not caring in the slightest as his brown orbs refused to break from the figure on stage.

When he had first been pulled into the club, he had not thought that he would be the one with lust pulsating throughout his eyes, body tensed, edged forwards on the seat – eager to fulfil his desire of the hunt. His prey; the silver haired, pale skinned male grinding his well-toned form up against a very lucky pole.

He may have been older, but that was certainly not a bad thing, his experience clearly being shown through his actions – and all the men and women gathered around to _drool_ – watch – hoping to take his eye and gain even the tiniest bit of his attention.

The dancer wore very little; straps of black around his thighs that Carlos’ fingers twitched with yearning to loosen, and simple dark grey material covering a forming bulge between his legs – it was obvious that the rugged creature before him was getting off on having sweaty, aroused people longing for him with greedy eyes.

As he rolled himself against that pole, biting his lip and practically throwing his head back – the money came flooding in from all directions. Regulars cheering and screaming “wolf,” egging him on as he climbed up the pole, securing his leg around it and swinging himself around before lowering himself into the pool of money.

Carlos couldn’t stop himself. He dug into his pocket, feeling clear-blue orbs finally fall onto him and watch his every move, his wallet was riddled with serious amount of money – and knowing such a beauty would cost – he paid no mind to how much he took out. He held the notes tight. Waving them.

The man on stage smirked. Full of pure smugness. _Damn_ , he knew he was in control even if it was Carlos who had the cash in hand.

With one far too sexy motion, he was completely off the pole, leaving himself on his hands and knees. Having the agility of a wolf, paws softly padded along the stage as he crawled over, he slid snuggly onto Carlos’ lap – grinding down as their erections met through torturous fabric.

Carlos moaned in the back of his throat, the friction sending sparks all over his body which was beginning to feel too hot as the movement continued. Surprisingly smooth hands took hold of the youngers, guiding the money filled fingers into the tight material that was covering his own erection. He ran a thumb over the throbbing tip, feeling pleased as it drew a shudder from the other, precum dribbling onto his nail as he ran it pass the overly sensitive flesh.

Disposing of the money against his member, Carlos removed his hand, keeping eye contact as he raised the substance covered thumb to the silver wolf’s mouth – it greedily opened and blue eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on the thumb like an expert of head. His hot, wet tongue rolled around the tip, giving one final suck before pulling away.

“What’s your name?” Carlos asked, desperately wanting to know what name he would be calling out later that evening.

“Wolf,” a deep Russian accent replied. Hot breath tickling against Carlos’ ear, light kisses trailing against his neck, a hand finding its way into his hair and pulling at just the right force. “But you may call me Nikolai.”

Carlos had to suppress a shiver – Nikolai’s voice, muffled against his flesh as he nibbled his earlobe was enough to push him that bit further over the edge of no return.

The change of music signalled the next dancers turn.

Carlos had to stop himself from taking hold of Nikolai’s waist to keep him seated in his lap, yet it turned out the Russian was content with keeping his customer happy. “And what might your name be?”

“C-Carlos,” he stuttered, gulping down a lump in his throat. Suddenly nervous as those blue eyes were tainted with lust that mirrored his own in deep pools of brown – eating each other alive.

“Well, Carlos, want to take this somewhere more private…” It wasn’t a question. A firm suggestion that both knew he was going to follow – even as all he could do was nod enthusiastically.

The more private place, turned out to be a small bedroom up a flight of stairs, not that Carlos had been paying attention to where he was being led – too focused on touching as much of the forbidden, sinful fruit that he could get his hands on.

He was certain he had lost his shirt somewhere between the first step and the last, he couldn’t bring himself to mind as pale hands slithering up and down his torso, gentle thumbs brushing against hardened nipples as he was guided into the room.

Between kisses, nips and full on bites of bruising lips, Carlos had been pushed back onto the bed – raising himself slightly on his elbows as he enjoyed the show before him.

Nikolai tantalizingly slowly began to undo the straps that remained over his body, Carlos had to fight the urge to join in but the fear of disturbing such a beautiful act made him lick his unexpectedly dry lips instead. The Russian turned around, showing off his perfect ass as he let the last bit of fabric roll down until it fell completely from his body.

Carlos was embarrassingly hard – just seeing the man bare himself so willingly for him was beyond what words could describe.

Nikolai soon turned his interest to the bulge in the middle of Carlos’ legs that so desperately wanted the attention of the older man. He chuckled, clearly pleased with the reaction that the youngers body was having to him. Delicate hands made quick work of unbuckling his pants, Carlos raised his hips off the bed for a moment as his erection was freed from its imprisonment. Hissing as hypersensitive flesh met the air.

Licking his lips hungrily, Nikolai’s lust filled orbs remained on brown ones as his tongue, deliberately giving feather-light touches, traced around the head of Carlos’ leaking erection. The teasing continued even as Carlos’ fingers ran through short-chopped silvery-white hair – trying to get more of that talented mouth to engulf his throbbing member.

“So eager,” Nikolai mocked as he placed wet kisses around the base of Carlos’ shaft – making the younger groan at the much need friction.

Carlos was ready to beg. Willing to do anything that the Russian desired if it meant the merciless teasing would end – he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself from losing it all together.

“Nikolai-” Carlos started to plead, only to throw his head back and moan as the warmth of a mouth sucked along his dick, deep throating as the elders head bobbed up and down to take him all in.

_Oh_ , that mouth was something else…Yet the mist of bliss pleasure did not last as long as he hoped it would.

Practically whimpering when Nikolai removed his mouth with an audible _‘pop’_ , Carlos observed with hazed eyes as the silver wolf lifted himself back on top of his lap and began to lower himself onto the youngers awaiting dick.

The heavy dose of saliva aiding in the motion, and he doubted this was the first time in the evening he had been fucked – but Carlos couldn’t bring himself to care as he twisted them around to pin Nikolai to the bed.

He wanted this, hell, he needed this like he needed to breath air.

Legs wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust his lower body against Nikolai’s physique – who in turned rolled his hips back against the movement to take Carlos as deep as he could.

The brown eyed male reached out and stroked the lengthy member of his companion. Hearing the low moaning merely fuelled his attempt to draw out as much sound as he could. With each second that passed the more undone they became, pants and moans filling out the room.

“Carlos…” It was a soft whine, repeating the name louder with each thrust. Claw marks were drawn along Carlos’ back as Nikolai trembled from underneath him, eyes rolling back as he came – his seed splashing between their naked flesh.

A harsh bite just under the Russian’s jaw was all Carlos could manage to do as he found his release, sucking and licking at the wound he had created in a claiming manner, he waited until he was fully undone before pulling out – collapsing beside Nikolai on the bed.

Marvelling at the intense bruising of the love bite he made - Carlos couldn’t help but lay in awe as they both relished in the aftermath of their shared heat.

If something that many would consider sinful felt this good – then Carlos would gladly stay on the side of sin – and sink deeper into it…


End file.
